Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics
|ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |demonym = Snowleviet |government_type = Multiple-party State with Representative Parliamentary Democracy, plus Direct Democracy in outer areas such as Snowberia |leader_title1 = Premier |leader_name1 = Toddle Grey |leader_title2 = Chairman of the Presidium |leader_name2 = Trainsdeltic Grey |leader_title3 = Vice Premier |leader_name3 = Trainsdeltic Grey |leader_title4 = Chairman of the Communist Party |leader_name4 = Toddle Grey |leader_title5 = Grand Red Field Marshall |leader_name5 = Toddle Grey |leader_title6 = Overall Grand Red Director of the Committee of the State Security |leader_name6 = Toddle Grey |legislature = Snowleviet of the Union, Snowleviet of Nationalities, Supreme Snowleviet of the Snowleviet Union, Presidium of the Supreme Snowleviet |upper_house = Presidium of the Supreme Snowleviet, Supreme Snowleviet of the Snowleviet Union |lower_house = Snowleviet of the Union, Snowleviet of Nationalities |sovereignty_type = Communistic Republic |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Iceshevik Revolutionaries execute the Royal Family, Snussian "Republic" overturned and replaced by the Snowleviet Union |established_date1 = 1917 |established_event2 = AW1 ends, we gain territory from those pathetic Imperialists(Yippee!) |established_date2 = 1918 |established_event3 = Josef Stallin takes power...(And poor Premier Venin dies!) |established_date3 = 1924 |established_event4 = AW2 begins...For us at least... |established_date4 = 1941 |establised_event5 = AW2 ends...(Yippee! More territory!) |established_date5 = 1945 |established_event6 = Clathalan Missile Crisis... Leads to bad joke "What happens when a Imperialistic Antarctican becomes hypocritical?" "AW3!" |established_date6 = 1962 |established_event7 = Attempted coup by someone wanting to install a dictatorship, we pretty much stamp out that. Note that anti-Communist leader of the Snussian SSR is shot off his tank while making a speech in the coup, and that's that. |established_date7 = 1991 |established_event8 = The Antarcticans back off, the Prentish warm up to us, like those kind Zindians! In other words, we win the Cold War. |established_date8 = 1998 |established_event9 = 83rd Anniversary, and a happy new millennium! |established_date9 = 2000 |established_event10 = Our Nuclear Stockpile reaches 24,000 |established_date10 = 2009 |established_event11 = Further reforms... |established_date11 = 2010 |established_event12 = Military becomes most powerful in Antarctica, in terms of Navy and Ground Forces |established_date12 = 2014 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 1.6 Billion |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Pubels |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = 431 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics is a Communist nation located in Snowrope. History The nation was first settled 10,000 BC, when tribes from Snowrope moved into the area, extending their land and looking for new hunting opportunities. It is assumed most Western Snowleviets are descendants of these tribes. The tribes began to fight with each other, because as usual, they had nothing better to do and were fed up with the fact they had to share hunting grounds. One tribe, the Musnowvy tribe, decided to become an aggressive tribe and take over all the others. By the year 500 BC, they had effectively made all other tribes extinct, through merging or wars. The tribe, not seeing much point in being a tribe anymore, decided to call themselves the Grand Duchy of Musnowvy. Soon, they learnt about the tribes from the Mountains and Snowberia, and decided to go on another one of their "massive conquests" in the year 120 AD. They marched through the mountains, and smashed all tribes in what is now Snussia to pieces by the year 150 AD. However, the Lomans, thinking the Grand Duchy would be an easy target, decided to invade the Grand Duchy. In the end, the Lomans suffered a terrible defeat, with most of the Loman Army freezing cold and dead, which helped accelerate the break-up of the Loman Empire into the West Loman Empire, and the Lyzantine Empire. Soon after, the West Loman Empire fell, due to the tribes in Snowrope attacking Lome and sacking it so badly the whole place practically fell apart. The Grand Duchy, decided to call itself a "Kingdom" in the year 1000 AD, because the Anglish had made themselves into one big kingdom, and the two got relations about that time, so it was good practice to become friends with the Snowropians, who had some interesting goods to trade. Soon, by the 1500s, the nation had practically become a Empire, owning most of the Snowropian Continent. Because of this, the nation renamed itself the Snussian Empire under Ovan the Awful. Ovan was a bright fellow, but wasn't very kind to penguins who weren't kind to him or the Snussian Empire. Under Ovan, they conquered the parts of Snowberia and Camchatka they didn't already have. Ovan helped them further their trade with the Snowropians, and soon the Snussian Empire was flourishing well. When Ovan died, the nation still did well, and went through a number of leaders, the best of whom was Katherine the Great. Katherine expanded the nation into the Lukraine and Battlesaw, and made sure that every inch of ground that could be used for farming was used, bringing a end to the awful famines of Peter the Grand. Under her, the Snussian Empire also became recognized as one of the great powers of Snowrope, and won many Military and Diplomatic victories. In the 1800s, the nation flourished even more, trading with many nations. However, in 1853, Great Prentain and Icence, decided to go to war over Krimea. The result was the Krimean War, which ended up in a stalemate due to the terrible leadership of the Prentish army, the fact Snussia hadn't fought for a long time, and the fact Icence was around about the same time getting its puppet state in Mexizo destroyed. During the rest of the 1800s, Snussia got better relations with the Prentish and Icench, and eventually, in the very early 1910s, the three allied together to make the Triple Entente, to counter the Triple Alliance by Germpengy, Osterria, and Litaly. When AW1 came, Litaly deserted the Triple Alliance for the Entente, and war ensured. The population of Snussia was fed up, due to the fact all the other nations in Snowrope were either Constitutional Monarchies or Republics, and Snussia was still an Absolute Monarchy. The Tsar, Nick the II, tried to make a Parliament, like the Icench king had in the 1780s, but it was too late. In 1917 the fed-up population had a Revolution and installed the Snussian Republic. However, the Snussian Republic turned into a Dictatorship, and in October, the Snowleviet Union toppled the Snussian "Republic". The Snowleviet Union was welcomed warmly by the exhausted population. The SU made peace with the Triple Alliance(Who were more like the Duo Alliance)a while after being founded. However, in 1918, they regained all the territory lost by the Peace Treaty. In 1924, Vladimir Venin died suddenly, and was replaced by Josef Stallin. Stallin lead the nation through his Four-year plans. In 1941, Germpengy under Adolphus Iceler invaded the Snowleviet Union. They pushed onto Nolvograd, but their plans for going north were disrupted when the Red Army suddenly started pushing them back. By 1945 the Red Army had reached Icelin, and with help from the Prentish and Antarcticans, had destroyed Icezi Germpengy. However, the Cold War soon started, with the Prentish and Antarcticans vs the Oarsaw Pact. Luckily, the Cold War never turned hot, not even in 1962, when the Clathalan Missile Crisis started and nearly resulted in the end of civilization. In 1991, a attempted coup was started by some penguins who wanted to install a Dictatorship. The only fatality in the coup, was anti-communist politician Boris Leltsin, who was shot off the tank he was making a speech on in Mosnow by the Dictatorial Forces. The coup ended up in the penguins involved being jailed, due to President Greyachev not wanting them to suffer the death penalty. In 1998, the Prentish changed from being pro-Antarctican to being Neutral and pro-Socialist, and so the Snowleviet Union and Prentain had good relations once again, which resulted in the USSR winning the Cold War. In 2001, Toddle Grey became the leader of the nation, and he lead the nation to become even greater. In 2009, the nation reached 24,000 Nuclear Weapons, and celebrated by promising to sign a treaty that meant it would only use the weapons if Nuclear Weapons had been launched against the USSR first. In 2010, further reforms were enacted, allowing for a freer market, becoming quite close to a Nordic model, but still with heavy regulations on Businesses. After Frost War II, the nation gained more SSRs. In 2014, the nation celebrated the start of AW1 by increasing its Military. As a result of this, by late 2014 the nation had the most powerful Military in terms of Naval and Ground Forces. List of SSRs *'Snowleviet Administration SSR' - Used for a wide range of purposes. Snowberia is used for practically nothing, while the far western parts are used for heavy farming, while the central parts are used up by Industrial towns. The area between the far western parts and the centre, is used heavily by Metropolises and Residential suburbs. Also named the Snussian SFSR(Snussian Snowleviet Federative Socialist Republic). *'Icestonia SSR' - Icestonia is mainly used for Agricultural purposes, but strong industries have developed in the inner city areas, and Commercial areas have also developed strongly with funding from the central Government. *'Dithuania SSR' - Dithuania is nearly exactly like Icestonia, but doesn't have strong industries. It is mainly a "breadbasket" for the Snowleviet Union. *'Batvia SSR' - Batvia is like Icestonia, but instead of being heavily Agricultural-slightly Industrial, it is slightly Agricultural and heavily Commercial and Industrial. This is also the location where parts of the Snowropian Fleet of the Red Navy are located. The Red Navy gets out to sea by use of Water Channels. *'Tugoslavia SSR' - Tugoslavia is used for mainly Residential and Commercial purposes, being the location of many offices and residential towns. However, a strong Agricultural sector has developed since the 1960s. Parts of Tugoslavia were previously in Tserbia. *'Lukraine SSR' - The Lukraine is practically the "breadbasket" of the Snowleviet Union, with most of the land being used for Farming. Liev, the capital, is a major cultural centre for the Snowleviet Union, being full of Theatres, and Monuments. *'Jeorgia SSR' - Jeorgia is mainly used for Industrial and Agricultural purposes, being used as a "secondary breadbasket", and being full of Industrial towns. Josef Stallin also came from here. *'Krimea SSR' - Krimea has been a SSR since 1923, when Venin gave it control over itself, due to the Snussian majority there, who didn't like being under control of the Lukrainian SSR. It is mainly used for Industrial purposes and Tourism, with the USSR building hundreds of Dacha's and "learning parks" for Chicks. The learning parks are for things like small railways, where Chicks can learn how to become a Train Driver when their older, to learn more about Learning Parks however, please scroll down to Education. *'South Litaly SSR' - South Litaly was gained after Frost War II, because the Litalian Government wanted to thank the USSR for helping them resist the Republican Bloc. South Litaly acts as a "pathway" to the Tugoslavia, parts of which were previously Tserbia. *'Hunland SSR' - Hunland is used for Agricultural and Industrial purposes, with it being a "secondary breadbasket" and being used to produce Military Equipment for the Red Army. It was gained after Frost War II. Also used as a base for the Red Navy *'Bossnia SSR' - Bossnia was gained after Frost War II, and is used for mainly Industrial and Agricultural purposes. *'Talinsgrad' -(Un-named area on map)Talinsgrad is used by the Red Navy as a Naval Base, because of the easy access out into the Seas around Snowrope, and the Northern Archipelago. It was gained after AW2. *'Battlesaw SSR' - Battlesaw is also used by the Red Navy as a Naval Base, due to its position which allows for open access to the waterways of Antarctica and Asiana. Many ports are also here, for trading purposes. The nations capital, Oarsaw, is heavily Industrial and Commercial. This nation was gained after Frost War II. *'Ternsia SSR' - Ternsia is mainly desert, and is used mainly for Trading purposes, due to its convenient position to easily get to the Asianan SSRs. In fact, some consider this nation part of Asiana, due to it's culture, and the fact its capital, Ternran, looks a lot like a Asianan city. *'Ternakstan SSR' - Ternakstan is used for agricultural purposes. It is also slightly Asianan in cultural terms. *'Mongpolia SSR' - Mongpolia is a Asianan SSR, and is used for Agricultural and Industrial purposes. Gained when Mongpolia decided to join the Snowleviet Union after suffering a wrecked economy. *'Central Ming SSR' - Ming joined the Snowleviet Union when the Communist Party of Ming decided they needed extra protection against a dictator like Pengkim. Central Ming is mainly Agricultural in most places, but in Cities, it is heavily Commercial, Industrial, and Residential. The gaining of this SSR caused a massive population boost. *'Lanchuria SSR' - Lanchuria was given special status as a SSR after Ming joined the Snowleviet Union, due to the non-Mingese majority. It is mainly used for Trading and Agriculture, and is also used as the base for the Red Navies Asianan Fleet. Military The current Military is the strongest in Antarctica, in terms of Naval and Ground Forces. It also receives heavy funding from the Government. Army The Army, also known as the Red Army, or the Snowleviet Ground Forces, has round about 4,000,000 troops currently employed, most of which are Veterans. The Army is excellent, and is been famous for its victories in Frost War II, Frost War III, and Antarctic War II. Motorized Infantry is heavily used due to its practical usefulness. Weapons from the 20th Century are mainly used, but some 21st Century weapons are starting to be used in Elite Infantry units. The Army is also very powerful due to its tanks. Navy The Navy, also known as the Red Navy, or the Snowleviet Naval Forces, has round about 1,500,000 sailors. It is tied with the UK for #1 on the Top Navies of Antarctica chart. The Navy is very good, and receives a good amount of funding. It has bases in the Krimea, Battlesaw, Lanchuria, and Talinsgrad. Hunland also has a small amount of bases for easy access to the Western Snowropian waters. The nation also has hundreds of Nuclear Submarines for defense against Dictatorships and other threats. Aircraft Carriers are also widely common, as are Battleships. Air Force The Air Force, also known as the Red Air Force, or the Snowleviet Aerial Forces, has round about 1,750,000 pilots or other members of the Air Force employed currently. It is one of the best in Antarctica, and is very good. It receives a decent amount of funding, and has air bases all over the nation. It uses the Aircraft Carriers from the Navy. Some of the Fighter Planes have a range of 16,660 kilometres. Psychic Warfare The Military has a Psychic Warfare project, using special frequency ray guns projected from their Planes to deter morale. This has been under development since Chrushchev and Stallin's regimes. Transport Road Road travel is popular when by bus, but surveys show that pretty much none of the population own a car. Because of this, Buses are invested in heavily . Bus stops are placed apart from each other at a decent and reasonable distance, and Bus Terminals have been built since the 1970s with the aim to build centralized hubs for Regional and Intercity bus services. Railways Aeroplanes Aeroflop is the National Carrier. Aeroflop was founded in 1923, by the Snowleviet Government, due to the fact they needed their own national airline. The Nation's biggest and most popular airport is Mosnow Venin International Airport, which is serviced by the Mosnow Metro. Aeroplane travel is popular within the nation, and many Airlines service the various airports around the nation. Some Passenger Airliners have a range of 16,000 kilometres, which annoys Snowing and Icebus no end that Aeroflop isn't willing to share the blueprints of the planes that can fly that far, mainly because these planes are currently the only ones that can do a flight to the North Pole and then still have about 3,000 kilometres worth of fuel left. Water Government Current SSR Leaders *Overall - Toddle Grey *Snowleviet Administration - Toddle Grey *Lukraine - Trainsdeltic Grey Battlesaw - Beanbag Tritrov Krimea - Waddlev Grey Hunland - Leonardo Grey Bossnia - Georgiv Snowrov South Litaly - James Tritrov Tugoslavia - Henry Icevoly Ternakstan - Dmitriy Icevoly Ternsia - Dominik Konsoly Dithuania - Konstantin Konsoly Jeorgia - Valeriy Ternomin Icestonia - Stanimir Iceov Batvia - Nikolay Iceov Central Ming - UNDECIDED Lanchuria - UNDECIDED Mongpolia - UNDECIDED Crime Law Enforcement Law Enforcement is excellent, with a Police Force that upholds the laws of the nation. The Police Force isn't corrupt, mainly due to the fact that this is a communist nation, where they already have what they need. The Police are unarmed, but there are Armed Units to stop dangerous penguins, such as ones with weapons or have just committed a serious crime. Justice The Justice System is excellent, with cases usually taking less than a week. Judges are well-respected in society, and many Judges go on to be Professors of Law at Universities. Brand-new courts have been built in recent years. The Justice system is usually not clogged-up, because, well, we're talking about a nation with practically no crime here. Punishment Under some of the stricter regimes, like Stallin, cruel and harsh Punishments were common. However, since his regime ended, kinder punishments have been enacted. Currently, a Penguin would serve about 3 months in a Rehabilation centre(Yes, not a prison)for Robbery before coming out and committing no crimes due to the brilliant rehabilation system. However, for Traitors, Assassins, War Criminals, Chick Murderers, Serial Killers, Mass-Murderers, and horrific Murderers, they can be executed. Execution is usually by Beheading by means of Guillotine, or by Firing Squad or Hanging. Infrastructure Power Plants Power Plants are built all around the nation, with Nuclear Power Plants being common. However, since Nuclear Power Plants can be dangerous, the nation has been building Oil Power Plants and Wind Farms. The Power Plants are controlled by the Snowleviet National Grid. The Oil is sourced from the Northern Archipelago and other places around the Snowleviet Union. Water Water is abundant all around the nation. Water Treatment Plants have been built for decades now in attempts to increase the safety of the water in the places of the nation such as Snowberia and the Southern Areas, plus Mongpolia and Ming very recently. Plastic bottled water is also handed out by the Government for free at Aid Camps across the nation. Telephones Computers Electronic Gadgets Culture Films Music Literature Theatre Art Sculptures Architecture Cuisine REMEMBER TO INCLUDE BANOFFE PIE, CALZONE, AND CORN BEEF PIE, TODDLE! Daily Life Sport Education Learning Parks Learning parks were first started in 1922, when a Communist Party member proposed the idea to Vladimir Venin. Venin agreed to the idea, and so hundreds were built all around the nation. The learning parks are still in use today, educating Chicks on how to become Train Drivers, Soldiers, Policemen, Fishermen, or any other job that they would like to be. Primary University Healthcare Medicine Causes of Death Old Age = 96% Suicide = As of November 2014, less then 12 citizens have committed suicide in the past year. This is probably because of the wide range of Suicide Prevention systems around the nation. Disease = 2% Other = 2% Economy The Economy is good. There are Stock Exchanges in nearly every major city, and a good example of one would be Mosnow Trading Centre. Resources Copper, Silver, and other metals can be found in the mountains. There is a abundant supply of water in nearly every single SSR, meaning nobody goes thirsty usually. Lanchuria and Central Ming produce Industrial products from materials gathered in there and the Snowropian SSRs. The Asianan SSRs provide the Snowropian SSRs with products made from the resources gathered all over the place. Wood is also found in many places. The Nation also gets food from the Lukraine and the Asianan SSRs. The Nation has only a few fishing areas, however, the lack of fishing areas is made up for because of the fishing grounds off the Antarctic Peninsula that have been obtained. Trade The Nation trades with the United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula regularly, and it also trades with other nations a lot. The nation mainly exports metals, wood, uranium, and water, and usually imports fish, crops, and bread. Electronic devices are made in Ming and the USSR also, and are then sent to shops in both the USSR and elsewhere to be sold. Science & Technology Snowleviet Atomic Bomb Project Space Program Science in Education Technology in Education Foreign Relations *'Gexon - Great!' The Lü Dynasty and the Grey Family have great relations. The two nations trade with each other often. Gexon sold 5 of its nuclear weapons to the USSR once. They swore to protect each other and provide aid in a conflict. *'Rockhopper Island - Great! '''The two protect each other, and trade a lot too. *'URAP - Great! '''The USSR helped URAP gain independence in the first place, and in return URAP gave them fishing grounds. The two trade a lot also! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Feel free to add your nations relations here! Trivia *If you haven't guessed, this is a parody of the Soviet Union. Category:Countries